1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an armrest hinge unit which couples an armrest container which is provided between a driver's seat and a passenger's seat to receive things and to an armrest cover which covers the armrest container and on which a driver's arm can be rested.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, an armrest is provided between a driver's seat and a passenger's seat of a vehicle. The armrest has a box shape so that it can contain things therein and it allows a user's arm to be rested thereon. Additional functions, durability, and design of the armrest are important factors determining the interior of a vehicle.
The armrest is generally composed of a container, a cover, and a hinge unit. The container stores things therein, and the cover is installed at the top end of the container by the hinge unit so that the armrest can be open and closed.
As for the hinge unit of the armrest, it must be considered that the operational mechanism of the hinge unit is stable, duration of the hinge unit is ensured, it is lightweight, and smooth opening and closing of the cover is ensured. Further, it is preferable that the hinge unit exhibits good properties while being made of a low cost material to keep manufacturing cost of a vehicle low.
However, the conventional hinge units are weak in a structural aspect so they are likely to easily break when a shock is given to them. So the conventional hinge units must be made of a steel material. In the case in which the hinge units are made of a steel material, there are many problems in that the hinge units are expensive, attributable to increased cost, and heavy, and have poor durability because the hinge units are likely to twist and become permanently deformed when a downward load is applied to the cover of the armrest.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already conventional to a person skilled in the art.